


To Speed or Not to Speed

by 13capjacksparrow



Category: None - Fandom, This is an Original - Fandom
Genre: Actually he probably doesn’t, God is afraid of Pinterest, This was a prompt from Pinterest so God knows how it’ll turn out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13capjacksparrow/pseuds/13capjacksparrow
Summary: A superhero squad with diverse powers. But they’re all speedsters- except the speedster. He teleports. And none of them know, all desperate trying to prove them self with the power they’re faking.The story of five anxious, socially awkward superhumans as they struggle to save society. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: who knows - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	To Speed or Not to Speed

“Robin, to your left!”

The green clad hero spun quickly, drawing his bow and loosing it at a flaming golem. The arrow whistled through the air, twisting impossibly as it seemed to trace its target and embedding itself in the golem’s heart. It exploded in a shower of molten rock.

“Glare! Take out the ones threatening civilians! Nomad, take the civilians to safety!”

Zip’s eyes flicked over the scene as he screamed orders at his team. He watched in satisfaction as Glare’s heat ray exploded his enemies, as Nomad summoned a gust of wind to carry the civilians away from the fight. Behind him, a loud boom split the air, lightning splitting the sky as Strike summoned his power and destroyed the remaining golems.

The white clad leader lowered himself to a starting position, braced his back leg, and vanished from sight. He flashed round the area, ensuring that no golems were hiding before reappearing at the edge of the barricade. His team assembled before him.

”Is everyone alright?” Zip ran his eyes over his teammates, taking stock of every scrape and bruise.

“I think we’re all good,” Glare leaned nonchalantly against a crumbling wall. “The villains are defeated, no casualties. I’d say this was a perfect mission.

“Except for the decimation of all buildings in the area, _Ray_ ,” Robin crossed his arms, snorting as the wall Glare was leaning on collapsed.

”Wha- that was mostly _Strike!”_ Glare protested, pushing his orange sunglasses further up his nose. The blonde boy glanced up at his name, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

”Maybe I did get a little carried away with the lightning,” he wiggled his fingers for effect, blue sparks dancing along his fingertips. “I just had so much fun _zapping_ them!”

Glare yelped as Strike shocked him, lunging at the younger boy. Zip pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

”Something tells me this’ll come out of our pay check,” Nomad muttered beside him. Zip huffed a laugh, glancing up into steely blue eyes. “Then again, it’s not like we’ve ever had a full pay anyway.”

”Maybe we would if those idiots weren’t so intent on destroying anything,” Robin scowled. Zip raised an eyebrow.

”Like you’re one to talk.”

He ignored Robin’s spluttering and turned back to Nomad. “How much do you reckon this’ll cost us?”

”Considering the structural damage, the displacement of civilians, compensation... a fair bit. Probably half.”

” _Half?_ Jesus Christ. Okay,” Zip scratched his head. “When we get back, we’re doing collateral damage training.”

—————————————————————

“Why are we doing this again?”

”Cause you fucking idiots destroy everything in sight. Now shut up and get on with it.”

Nomad snorted a laugh, quickly schooling his expression as Zip glared at him. Luckily, he was relatively good at preserving infrastructure, so he didn’t need the extra training. It was a good thing too- he was exhausted. Running with so many people, and carrying so much debris was tiring. Of course, if you asked him, he would tell you that doing the work with his wind power was, well, a _breeze._ The problem was that he didn’t have wind power. He just ran _really really fast_ and pretended he was using gusts of wind. Luckily, no one had noticed so far.

  
He was still wary using his power in front of Zip. Yes, Zip was their leader and Nomad trusted him with his entire existence, but the man was fast. Faster than Nomad. Faster than anything he’d ever seen. He’d disappear in the blink of an eye and turn up hundreds of miles away in less than a second. Nomad couldn’t even hope to keep up. Which was why he couldn’t admit that his power was a con.

If anyone ever found out... No, that didn’t bare thinking about. When he’d been allowed into the team, he’d been horrified to discover just how fast their captain was. How could he possibly admit he was a speedster in front of someone so incredibly, _impossibly_ quick. So, in a panic, he’d blurted out that he had wind power. And in the three years he’d been in the team, he’d been too scared to correct that. The fact that he’d been lying aside, if the team found out he was a _speedster_ , and one so slow at that... they’d probably kick him out. Laugh at him. Mock him. Nomad could never allow that to him- he’d just found his family, he didn’t want to lose it now.

A bolt of lightning startled him from his thoughts, ducking as it struck the wall where his head had been. Strike appeared at his side, frantically patting his head, eyes wide.

”I’m so sorry! I lost concentration for a second, and I- I didn’t mean to!” the electric boy spoke quickly, eyes welling up with tears. Nomad smacked the back of his head, laughing.

”I’m fine, idiot. Like a little shock could kill me.”

Strike nodded and sniffled, wiping his nose with his sleeve. He’d barely turned fifteen, and was one of the most emotional people Nomad had ever met. He’d turned up on their doorstep two months ago, alone and hopeful. They’d invited him in for a cup of coffee and he’d never left. He never mentioned his family, and no one had ever come looking, so they’d kind of just... adopted him. He was like their mascot.

He tuned out as Glare started berating his junior, his fiery temper matching his power. Robin stood to the side, arms crossed with a smirk, leaning on his bow. It was simple wood, nothing very interesting. Zip had offered many times to craft him a more interesting one, but the young man had vehemently rejected each offer. It clearly held some sentimental value. No one had been callous enough to ask.

A small smile adorned the supposed air bender’s lips as he watched his team argue. This was his home.


End file.
